


Sinner in a Satin Dress

by bazmahtaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Mild S&M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazmahtaz/pseuds/bazmahtaz
Summary: Thor's new paramour is a beauty worthy of worship, and she's been flirting with Loki all night.Who's to blame him if he takes advantage?This is 100% irredeemable smut to tide me over from the too-slow burn of my other story.





	Sinner in a Satin Dress

“Aren't you spoken for?”

“I find it preferable to speak for myself, as do the people I sleep with.”

Loki raises an eyebrow at his brother’s paramour, a Midgardian woman of particular gifts who has spent the better part of the evening making her attraction obvious, “Maybe this realm isn't as dull as I thought.”

She chuckles and brushes her thigh against his when she leans over the bar to claim the glass of black liquor. “We make due.”

He pictures the two together, pale and golden broad shouldered Thor against her bronze and black whiplike body, and finds he likes the idea of watching such a pairing, thinks it would be wonderful to claim her himself while his brother watched in turn.

But that's not what she's offering, and the water like fluidity of her movements beneath the smooth fabric of her dress is driving him mad in a way he wasn't sure he could be driven after thousands of years.

So she waves to Thor as they pass, receiving a beatific smile and a nod back from the great idiot, and Loki, following, is led to an elevator and up to a floor of the tower he has never accessed.

He would take the time to admire the straight lines and luxe palette of the decor under the amber lighting if the urge to get his hands on her hips and his mouth on her throat wasn't so overwhelming.

She gasps when he trails his tongue from her collar bone to the join of her neck with a low growl, arching into his touch and tangling a long-fingered hand in his hair. She smells of sea salt and heat and the delicate flavour of her skin is enough to whet his appetite further, more so when her nails dig into his back through the fabric of his jacket. 

He shrugs the damned thing off, letting it fall to the floor so that her nails can find purchase against the silk between his shoulders. 

“Bourgeoisie motherfucker.” she groans when the fabric touches her palm, and he chuckles against her throat.

“I happen to enjoy my little luxuries.” He purrs, hand trailing down her ribs, her hips, and cupping the thick curve of her backside. She makes a low, surprised noise and Loki pauses, sensing something amiss. 

His fingers find the cleft of her ass and press gently over the fabric until they find something hard and slightly metallic beneath the clinging fabric and she gasps, bucking her hips.

“You little harlot…”

She growls, wiggling wantonly under his fingers “Was wondering how long it would take you to figure out.” and when he presses against it a little harder she writhes against him like a trapped cat.

He's not used to being the one taken by surprise.

He sinks his teeth into her lower lip and hikes the skirt of her dress up until he can feel the satin softness of her flesh, and lift her thighs around his hips.

If she's surprised at his ability to hold her weight, she doesn't show it, just licks into his mouth with another feral growl, undulating against him in a way that presses her core against the aching bulge in his pants. 

Mortal or no, he's fully aware that the woman in his arms is powerful in her own right, lithe and volatile and capable of killing him if she were to put her mind to the task. Loki knows he shouldn't find such a thing so damnably arousing, shouldn't want to trifle with such a challenge, but he finds the idea intoxicating nonetheless. If his oaf of a brother can harness such a maelstrom of a woman, then Loki certainly can match and, indeed, exceed him. 

He presses her back to the wall by the door, the force of the action causing a few frames to jostle where they hang nearby, and reaches between their bodies to feel the soaking heat of her cunt, dripping and ready for him. He purrs at that, dipping two fingers inside and feeling her walls grip hungrily around them as she moans into his mouth. He’s going to force his name from her lips tonight, make her forget about the simple attentions of his fool brother when she comes screaming for him.

He curls his fingers against a spot inside her and she lets out a low, filthy, whine. Louder, still, when the hand grasping her ass jostles the plug she’d so deviously hidden from him.

A woman shouldn't be able to move as smoothly as she does with her ass filled.

“Did you plan this whole seduction, you little whore? Did you think about it while letting my brother fuck you? Picture me pounding you instead?” 

She moans in response, arching her back and riding his fingers as he massages that sweet spot that makes her walls twitch, tight and wanting.

“Tell me, or I'll stop.”

“Fuck.” Her vulgar mouth does nothing but make him hungrier “We talked- ah, shit- weeks ago. I told Thor I thought you were prob- Fuck! Ahh, good in bed.”

Loki grins at that, presses his thumb against the swell of her clit and feels her whole body shudder against him. “Oh? I imagine he wasn't pleased about that.” He croons against the shell of her ear.

She comes, eyes squeezing shut and walls gripping his fingers like a vice and sucking them deeper into her body, and he groans in response, his cock twitching in sympathy and anticipation. 

Flush high on her cheeks she continues riding his fingers as she comes down, hips grinding against his hand.

“Actually, “ she sighs, breathless, eyes fluttering open again with pupils blown wide enough to turn her gaze black “he seemed to get off on it.”

Loki pauses at that unexpected tidbit and files it away for further examination. Maybe his earlier fantasy of fucking her while the big fool watches isn't entirely out of the question? He decides he'll think on it when he's less occupied. 

He brings his slick and slightly pruned fingers to his lips and fixes her with a stare as he licks them clean. 

Gods, she’s sweeter than Iðunn’s apples. Warm and musky and delicious enough that he knows he won't be able to leave her tonight without tasting more. 

He hikes her legs up higher until her thighs are draped over his shoulders and his mouth is level with her flushed, pink, quim. Her slick is bountiful between her legs, painting her thighs and running between her folds and around the silver jut of the toy’s base where it disappears past the ring of her ass. He runs his tongue between her lips, teasing and probing until she shudders and whines again, nails scraping against his skull. 

He delves into her then, moaning at the taste and fucking her with his tongue, hands framing the narrow expanse of her waist to pin her to the wall even as the muscles of her thighs flex and tighten around his head and one of her heels digs between his shoulder blades. If he suffocates here, he thinks, it would be a happy death.

When he sucks her clit gently her hand tightens in his hair, harder as he works the flushed nerve endings with the flat of his tongue until she lets out a string of vile curses and spills hotly into his mouth. 

His own arousal spasms viciously in response, no longer something he can ignore, and he palms himself to stave off the worst of it while he coaxes her through another wave of pleasure. 

He nips her thigh before letting her drop from his shoulders and onto her own quivering legs. She doesn't collapse outright, but he thinks it's a close thing with the way her fingers are gripping his shirt. 

“I think I get where you got ‘silvertongue’ from now.” she sighs, and one of her hands drops to the button of his trousers and flicks it open. 

“Among other things.” he chuckles, a little breathless himself, he bats her hand away “On your knees and we can compare.” 

She gives him a sly grin then, pulls him down for a biting kiss that trails to his jaw, and down his neck,  fingers coaxing open the buttons of his shirt deftly before ridding him of it entirely. She groans appreciatively against his collar bone, teeth pressing a mark against his pale flesh as her hands spread over his chest and down his stomach, nails scratching just hard enough to leave raised, red, lines on his skin until she does as he bids and sinks to her knees before him.

He doesn't expect her to pull at the zipper of his trousers with her teeth.

And, evidently, she doesn't expect his length to spring forth into her hands quite so readily, because she laughs lowly and mutters something about Asgard and an aversion to wearing underwear that he doesn't quite catch because the next thing she does is dart the pink arrow of her tongue out to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock that has him gasping and nearly putting a hole into the wall with his fist when he reaches out to steady himself. 

Her mouth is scorching, lips wrapping obscenely around his thickness and sucking softly as she stares up at him through dark lashes, he has to hold himself back from just grasping her skull and fucking her mouth like his body is trying to force him to. 

A plan that immediately goes to the deepest pits of hell when she begins to bob her head and suck with a sloppy, wet, and completely sinful noise punctuated by a ravenous moan when he wraps her hair around his hand and rams his way down her throat.

She doesn't even gag, breathing through her nose and taking every inch of him, leaving trails of sticky saliva coating him and dripping down her lips and chin, her lipstick smearing claret red against his flesh. He can honestly say he's never had anyone look quite so pleased to have him be so rough before, and he's never been quite so happy to do it. 

He fucks her like that until her eyes water, growling savagely at the sight of her makeup running despite the determined look on her face. He thinks that he might be happy painting the back of her throat with his spend if his fingers and tongue hadn't informed him of just how sweet her cunt might feel milking him.

So with some reluctance he stops her, sliding out from the ring of her swollen lips with a vulgar pop, a string of saliva and precome joining the head of his cock to her lower lip and making his balls twitch agonizingly.

She licks her lips and stands walking over to the low-backed couch and shrugging out of the slick-stained and wet ruin of her dress before bending over the cushions and shooting him a heated look.

For once, his words evade him, the perfect heart shape of her ass and toned expanse of her thighs, slick with her arousal, leave him incapable of coherent thoughts that aren't “Want” and “Now” and he crosses the room in two easy steps and slams himself into her.

She screams his name then, and he tastes victory as he begins to pound into her like a wolf in heat. Hot and hungry as he pants against her shoulder and stretches her squeezing passage wide, every thrust pressing against the flat metal anchor of her plug. His one hand pulls her arm back, his other wrapping around her throat as he hauls her against him and thrusts up, bouncing her on him like she was no heavier than a sack of grain. 

“I'm going to fuck your sweet little cunt til it takes the shape of my cock you filthy little whore.” he growls, biting into her shoulder hard enough to bruise and draw blood and make her spasm around him as she comes, and keeps coming, until she sobs his name again and he feels his balls tighten.

There's a click, and the door to her rooms swings wide, a broad and golden form filling the doorway, and Loki makes perfect, singular, eye contact with his brother from over his lover’s shoulder as his cock twitches within her, and he comes with a hiss of ecstasy. 

Thor, maddeningly, just grins.   
  



End file.
